There's Love or Lust in the Elevator
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Bianca hires Sam to see if Reese would hit on her...There's a daydreams and a small twist in the end...Implied slash Bianca/Sam
1. Chapter 1

_**There's Love or lust in the Elevator**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part One**_

_**Sam was dressed in fishnet stockings a nice short dress and heels. She was dressed for a P.I job and was waiting for the elevator to go down to the bottom floor. It was when Bianca walked in and saw this woman next to her. Bianca was in a trial separation with Reese at the moment. She paid a P.I to try and seduce Reese but only knew her by voice.**_

"_**Sam?" Bianca asked and Sam knew it was Bianca. "Hi." Sam said and they shook hands. "How did it go?" Bianca asked and Sam responded, "Ego-crushing." Sam told Bianca about how there was no flirting involved and Sam pulled out all the stops. Bianca was happy to hear that but just couldn't get her mind away from Reese having a wondering eye. **_

"_**I mean I guess she thinks I'm too straight." Sam said and as Bianca looked around her ass. Bianca told Sam that there's no such thing as too straight and Sam talked about Jason. Bianca heard how much she loved him and Bianca briefly was reminded why she loved Reese. "I don't know, I think it's because sometimes I feel myself wondering, I mean me and Jason broke up a few times and I don't think he still wants me the same." Sam said and Bianca asked, "why wouldn't he?" **_


	2. Chapter 2

_There's Love Or Lust in the Elevator_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_**Bianca like the short brunette because she seemed so strong and her legs wrapped around Bianca's head could forced her to lick her pussy into…**__Bianca came back down to reality…_

"_What do you want me to do?" Sam asked and Bianca thought about coming onto her. This would be just about sex because she bet anything that Reese will cheat on her again but Bianca wasn't like her mother or sister, she was different then them both…."Forget it. I mean I'm glad she's faithful…" Bianca said…_

_**Bianca knew she wanted to lick and eat her pussy out to the point when it was over, Sam would leave Jason for her…**_

"_I mean even if she was faithful…." Bianca stopped and Sam turned to her. "I thought I was gay once. A while ago and the woman I was with. She was pain in the ass because she was a closet." _

_**Sam un-wrapped her legs and pushed Bianca to the wall then started to really go to town on her. She took her jacket and dress off…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_There's Love or Lust In the elevator_

_By_

_sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

"_Wait! If you would never gay then…" Bianca said and Sam told Bianca she's been around. Bianca believed that not it that in a slutty type way but she's been everywhere and seen it. Sam told her that she could believe how Jason forgave her and on top of it decided to try again. Sam reference Mr. And Mrs. Smith, she loved how they would together and even when they found out what the other did. They would awesome together. "Reese and I would like that." Bianca said.._

_**As Bianca dipped her head back and it wasn't Sam no more, it was Reese. They started to have hotter sex which was in Bianca's mind and they made it to the floor. Bianca's panties came off at first she imagined Sam fingering and licking it so much but it switch back to Reese who knew exactly how to do it…**_

"_Bianca…" Sam said and Bianca turned to Sam. "Thank you and Jason is very lucky to have you in his life." Bianca said and Sam smiled at that. "And if he ever cheats on you or throws you away." Bianca gives her a card with her phone number. "Find the nearest elevator' Bianca said as she walked out and Sam took the card then looked at Bianca walking out. She tore up the card and Sam watched as the elevator went down then the next stop. Jason walked in and they kissed really good. "How did it go?" Jason asked and Sam responded, "Well Reese hit on me only because she knew Bianca had sent me but she doesn't do it for me anymore you're the only ex that I ever wanted again…" Jason knew she wasn't kidding about that and all of a sudden they would stuck for ten minutes. _


End file.
